


China Doll

by Shi_Toyu



Series: Sex Machine [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Butt Plugs, Canes, Caning, Consentual Humiliation, Date Night, Declarations Of Love, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Fucking With Feelings, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Impact Play, Love, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Objectification, Painplay, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Suspension, Teasing, Tenderness, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, True Love, Verbal Humiliation, bratty sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: Ever since the incident with Steve, Bucky has been treating Tony like he's a precious, breakable china doll. It was nice at first, but now Tony's ready for something a little bit... more.





	China Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Speacial thanks to Lunatical for doing the beta work on this!

Dinner had been nice.

Tony had taken Bucky out to Nobu, which you could never go wrong with. The food, as always, had been excellent and they’d each kept to only a single glass of alcohol. They couldn’t afford not to have clear heads for what would come later in the evening.

Once they polished off dessert, a caramel soba cha brownie to share, Tony paid the bill and they were on their way. Bucky had tried to insist, early on in their relationship, that he be the one to pay for dates on nights like this, but Tony had brushed it aside. Paying for things was just another way he could show his service, and it wasn’t like he didn’t have the money. Considering that Bucky was the one in charge of managing at least a portion of that money, it wasn’t really a point he could argue against. Bucky was rather well off himself, but not many could claim Tony’s level of wealth. In the end, he’d agreed to let Tony spoil him rotten on the condition that he was always, always allowed to take Tony out for breakfast the day after. It made scheduling their more intense scenes a bit difficult sometimes, but it was worth it.

It was actually one of the things Tony loved most about Bucky, that he was so invested in taking care of Tony. He’d been in plenty of relationships before, both in and out of the lifestyle, where his partners had been more interested in what he could do for them than in the relationship itself. It came with the territory of being filthy rich with a famous name. But Bucky wasn’t like that. Bucky _cared_ about him and wanted to do whatever it took to make him happy. Which only made it better that Bucky was willing, even enthusiastic, to hurt Tony in all the best ways.

Or, he _had_ been, up until Tony had gotten fucked by Bucky’s best friend.

It was both flattering and unfortunate that Steve had thought Tony was a sex android and, thus, not a real person. Flattering in the sense that it said quite a bit about the quality of Stark Industries’ products, but unfortunate in the fallout. It’d just been poor communication, where Tony and Bucky had talked about him being shared with Steve, but Bucky and Steve hadn’t discussed it yet. A misunderstanding, really, but it had led to Steve treating Tony far rougher than he normally would have. Steve had all but torn himself apart with the guilt and Bucky had been, justifiably, freaked out by the encounter.

Tony had done his best to put on a brave face, but it’d left him rather discomforted, too. He’d definitely enjoyed it while it’d been happening – being treated like nothing more than a toy was one of his favorite kinks – but there had been some closer calls than he liked to dwell on more than absolutely necessary. It was one thing to push the limits when everyone was fully aware of the risks, but Tony wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about suffocating on someone’s dick because they didn’t even know he was _real_. He could confess that he’d enjoyed the careful gentleness Bucky had shown for him in the wake of it happening, all the love and devotion Bucky had showered him with. He’d been downright pampered.

At the end of the day, though, Tony was someone who got off most on not-so-gentle handling. By the second week, he was ready to get back to it. Bucky wasn’t. Tony tried to be patient, to be understanding, but it didn’t help that he _knew_ Bucky was craving the same thing he was. So many times now Bucky had seized him in a tight grip, only to catch himself and ease off. He’d start to fist Tony’s hair only to turn it into a caress or lift his hand for a spank only to abort that movement, too. It was frustrating as all hell.

Bucky was scared, Tony knew. He felt guilty and like the whole thing had been his fault because he hadn’t told Steve about Tony ahead of time and hadn’t been there to keep Tony safe. His best friend _and_ his boyfriend had been put in danger and it had been Bucky’s responsibility. It’d been his _fault._ Tony didn’t blame him, didn’t blame any of them, but that didn’t stop Bucky from blaming himself. Tony knew he needed time to come to terms with it all, to feel comfortable knowing that Tony was taken care of.

Tony thought it would help once Steve had been sorted out, but no such luck. Bucky had given Tony his blessing to sleep with Steve again, in an effort to show Steve that he could still trust himself. Bucky had even agreed to letting it happen when he wasn’t present, but it turned out he just trusted Steve and Tony a lot more than he trusted himself. The aching gentleness continued when it was just the two of them together, their whips, crops, canes and floggers all going unused. Bucky had barely broken out the nipple clamps again, and they were still sitting on the lowest possible setting.

But tonight, tonight Bucky had _finally_ agreed to a more intense session. He’d hedged around whether or not he’d actually be willing to use a cane – something that left Tony’s skin tingling with anticipation – but he’d agreed to at least use the rougher hemp rope when tying Tony to the suspension rig they’d be using that evening.

After dinner, they made out like teenagers in the back of the limo while Happy drove them back to Tony’s penthouse. They’d been spending more time at his place than Bucky’s lately, too, probably as another way to distance what had happened from Bucky’s mind while they were together. It didn’t really bother Tony to play at his place, but he did wish it weren’t necessary. He wanted Bucky to feel confident and comfortable again, for more than just the sake of his beatings.

He led Bucky from the car, twining their fingers together and leading him along to the elevator with coy glances over his shoulder. Bucky’s smile was genuine, but there was still some apprehension lingering around the edges. Tony pulled him into another long kiss as the elevator doors closed behind them and they shot upwards.

“Hey,” he murmured against Bucky’s lips, “it’s gonna be okay, yeah? I trust you.”

Bucky’s answering smile was downright heartbreaking.

“I know,” he answered, leaning over to press their foreheads together. “You are so, so precious to me, Tony. I love you so much.”

There’d been a time in Tony’s life when he didn’t think he’d ever get to hear those words from someone who actually meant them, and hearing them from Bucky filled him with more warmth and happiness than he could possibly describe.

“I love you, too. But I’m not that delicate, Bucky. You’re not gonna break me.”

“I know, I know,” Bucky repeated, taking a deep breath as if to steady himself. “You’ve been so patient with me.”

Tony frowned.

“I’ll wait however long it takes. You know I will. If you’re not comfortable with it, we don’t have to do this tonight.”

Because, yes, Tony would really, really like to get back to some of the kinkier aspects of their relationship, but he was _in_ this relationship for Bucky. If they never had anything but vanilla sex again, Tony could live with that. He’d be disappointed, but there were other things they could do. They’d figure it out, together. Bucky kissed his frown away as the elevator dinged their arrival and the doors opened straight into Tony’s penthouse.

“I’m ready,” Bucky said as they stepped out into his foyer. “I want to make you happy, Tony, and I think we can both tell there’s something missing between us right now. We _both_ want this. It’s just a matter of getting myself out of my head.”

Tony swept an assessing gaze over him, gauging the truthfulness of the statement. He didn’t want Bucky pushing himself too hard for Tony’s sake. Tony only enjoyed the game as long as his partner did, too. There was an eager flush on Bucky’s cheeks, though – faint, but there. He was cautious, not reluctant. Tony shot him a teasing grin.

“Would you like some help with that, then?”

Bucky pulled him in for another heated kiss, bodies slotting together so closely that Tony could feel _exactly_ how eager Bucky was.

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, a little breathlessly. “You feeling like earning it tonight?”

Unlike what many might expect from him, Tony was actually a very obedient sub. He _liked_ being good, listening to his dom, and showing off just how well he could perform to their desires. He had to be so on his game every other moment of his life, never giving an inch and being in charge of so many people’s livelihoods, that it felt good to just be able to let go and not fight it, to let someone else make the decisions.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be a brat when he wanted to be, though. Tony had plenty of experience ‘topping from the bottom’, as it were, and could get a kick out of goading a dom into giving him the punishment he deserved. He played the role less often with partners he really trusted, just because he had the freedom not to need the mask he showed the rest of the world, but Bucky was still well acquainted with that side of him. It was _fun_ with Bucky, more playful than anything else. Bucky could take a joke and dole out a punishment without holding it against Tony after the fact.

And if a bit of a push was what Bucky needed now, well, Tony was happy to give it to him.

“Only if you think you can handle it,” Tony teased, smirking even as he watched Bucky’s face carefully to gauge his reaction.

Judging by the dark desire in his eyes, it was a _very_ good reaction.

“Play room. Now,” Bucky ordered, turning Tony and giving him a little push in the right direction.

“Whatever you say, darling.”

.

The rope was coarse against Tony’s skin, biting in and itching in the most delicious way. It wound around his chest and arms, just shy of too tight, and bound him to the horizontal pole across his shoulders. His arms were stretched out on either side to match and the metal was unforgiving as he squirmed to get a feeling for the position. Bucky stood off to one side, though still well within Tony’s line of sight, and lifted an eyebrow as if daring Tony to complain. Tony knew what he was really asking.

“Green. Do your worst.”

“You should be careful what you wish for.”

Bucky hit a button on the control panel and the sound of a chain winding around a winch filled the room as Tony was lifted off his knees and into the air. His body weight pushed him tighter against the rope harness across his chest and Tony’s cock twitched where it was still confined in his slacks. Bucky had already stripped him of his shirt and blazer, but he was still completely dressed from the waist down. Bucky pressed the button to stop the contraption when Tony was just high enough to raise his heels off the floor by an inch or so, forcing him to balance on the balls of his feet.

Bucky leaned casually up against the wall for a moment, watching him.

“You’re just as pretty as a picture like this,” he praised. “Do you know what I’m planning on doing to you tonight?”

Tony shook his head no, even though he sort of did. There were things he certainly _hoped_ Bucky was planning to do to him, but they hadn’t made any guarantees when they’d discussed it beforehand and he didn’t want to put too much pressure on Bucky with expectations. As much as Tony would be the focus of this particular scene, it wasn’t _about_ him.

Bucky pushed himself off the wall and ambled over to their toy cabinet, trailing his hands lightly across the various instruments within. Desire flared up in Tony once more. This was his favorite part, sometimes, the anticipation. There was nothing else quite like it.

“Well,” Bucky started, tone _almost_ disinterested as he turned back to Tony, “first I’m going to strip you, clamp those perky little nipples of yours, and plug up your hungry hole. Then I’m going to put enough marks on your skin to remind you who you belong to, treat you like my own, personal piñata.”

Tony shivered as Bucky drew close, lining their hips up against each other and grabbing his ass with both hands to grind their erections together. Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

“And then?” Bucky continued, lips just barely brushing the shell of Tony’s ear. “Then I’m going to fuck you like you deserve while you hang there and _take it_.”

Tony shivered. He wanted to bare his neck and give in to Bucky’s sultry purrs, but that wasn’t his role tonight.

“Oh, good,” he purred right back, though his was an insolent tone, and stretched forward as far as he could with his limited movement to nuzzle that sensitive spot right under Bucky’s ear. “If you beat me first, maybe I’ll actually feel it when you fuck me.”

Bucky reared back and Tony’s breath caught on a whine as one of his nipples was pinched sharply.

“Just for that,” Bucky said, releasing Tony’s nipple from his vice-like grip, “you can choose what you want your marks to come from. The nine-tails, the bullwhip, or the reed?”

Tony bit down on his lip to keep any more noises from escaping. What a way to jump back in the game! Tony had been expecting Bucky to keep it on the lighter side, in all honesty, but he should have known better. Bucky was the kind of guy who learned how to swim by jumping right in the deep end.

The cat-o-nine-tails whip was made of thin, braided strips of leather, knotted at the end of each tail’s length. There wasn’t anything extra braided into Tony’s, but the leather was still liable to crack skin open with a sharp enough blow. It would start slow, but the knots of welts leftover the next day would be impressive, to say the least.

The bullwhip was something they didn’t use very often, mostly because of the space it required. Bucky would have to stand about ten feet back from where Tony hung, and then aim his strikes for precise areas. The blows of a bullwhip could all too easily cause deep tissue or organ damage if they landed in the wrong spot. Bucky was one of the only partners Tony had ever trusted to use one on him, and that was only after Bucky had demonstrated that he actually _did_ know how to use it.

The cane, though… Tony’s collection boasted several of them, but his reed cane was definitely the one that meant the most business. It didn’t have the knots of a rattan cane, or the tendency toward splinters of a bamboo cane, but reed canes were best known for being the thinnest and most flexible of the canes made from natural materials. Blows from a reed cane stung like a _bitch_ and left some of the most impressive welts of anything.

It was telling, Tony supposed, that Bucky chose only these three items to offer him.

“The reed cane,” he selected, voice unwavering.

If they were gonna do this, there was no going in half-baked. The cane would offer the most flexibility for where and how hard Bucky could hit and, unlike with the bullwhip, he could do it up close and personal. Tony could admit he didn’t want Bucky too far away tonight. He was pretty sure they would both benefit from the proximity.

He could see the approval on Bucky’s face, and it pleased him to no end that he’d made the right choice.

“Alright, then. Let’s get you prepared for your punishment.”

Bucky went to his knees in front of Tony, and it was tough to contain the urge to shift so his groin was better aligned with Bucky’s face. That wasn’t in the cards tonight, Tony knew, but the temptation was there nonetheless. Bucky chuckled as he lifted one of Tony’s feet, nearly sending him off-balance, and began unlacing his shoe.

“Eager, are we?” He gave Tony’s cock a gentle tap, just enough to make him flinch backward but not enough to hurt. “Of course you are. You always want more, want whatever you can get and then some. You’re insatiable, Tony.”

Tony knew where this was going, where Bucky hadn’t quite dared to go yet. Things lately hadn’t been just _physically_ gentle between them, after all. Well, Bucky _had_ said he’s be okay with a little push…

“I’m a filthy slut,” he shot back, all but preening. “What did you expect?”

Bucky yanked his shoe off, rolling to the side to avoid a collision as Tony was jerked off his feet and sent swinging. He scrambled to regain his footing, more difficult now that his socked foot kept slipping across the floor. Bucky’s grin was all teeth.

“I expect you to mind your manners,” he scolded.

Then he moved on to Tony’s other shoe as if nothing had happened. Once he’d been stripped of both shoes and socks, Tony had to point his feet even more to take some of his weight. The slight lifts in his shoes had given him an edge, but now it was just him. Even stretching his legs as straight as possible, it was a struggle to keep his balance with just the balls of his feet and his toes touching the floor. It was only a matter of time before his calves started to feel the strain, and he let the ropes around his chest take a bit more of his weight in preparation. Noticing the shift, Bucky chuckled as he stood back up, running his hands over Tony’s body as he did.

“Oh, doll, you didn’t think you’d get off that easy, did you?”

“At this rate, I’m hoping to get off at all.”

Bucky gave a put-upon sigh, for all that he couldn’t hide the amusement in his gaze, as he slid Tony’s belt free.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. You could make things so much easier on yourself if you just obeyed.”

For a moment, Tony was worried this was Bucky looking for an out, but he didn’t seem like he wanted to stop. He even looked a bit more relaxed now that they were each settling into their roles.

“Well, I don’t think anyone’s ever accused me of doing things the _easy_ way. I’m all green, ready to go for anything.”

“Green, huh?” Bucky mused, confirming his color for Tony, assuring him that he was okay. “Well, I guess we’ll find out how true that is.”

He reached into the pocket of his slacks to pull out a pair of nipple clamps with little bells hanging from their tips. Tony nearly groaned at the sight of them, making Bucky chuckle.

“Oh, you _are_ eager. I’m going to really enjoy listening to these jingle every time I strike you.”

His hands settled on Tony’s hips to hold him steady as he ducked his head to tongue at Tony’s nipples. The cool air of the room combined with Bucky’s ministrations had them standing at attention in seconds, and Tony tipped his head back to just let himself enjoy the mild pleasure of it. Later, once the clamps were removed and all his nerve endings were alight, Tony’s nipples would be wildly sensitive. This was nice, too, though. He let his eyes fall shut as Bucky continued on.

His tongue lapped flatly across each nub once before coming back to circle them teasingly. He gave them gentle nibbles and sucks, his fingers playing with the other as his mouth focused on one. Tony felt a warm, steady arousal building as Bucky’s hands flexed in their hold on him. His eyes fluttered open again only when Bucky pulled away and released him. They shared a look of soft fondness, a brief pause in their roles, before moving forward. Tony hissed as Bucky settled the clamps into place and gave them each a quick kiss.

“Don’t go complaining on me yet,” Bucky said as he drew away, heading back toward the toy cabinet. “We’re only getting started.”

As if Tony might forget.

“Of course,” he agreed readily. “It just stands to be seen whether or not you’ll be able to keep up with me.”

Bucky gave a hum of disinterest, making a show of keeping his attention on the toys in front of him. He ran a thumb over his bottom lip in contemplation before reaching in to pluck one from the display.

“I think this will do nicely. Maybe you’ll be less likely to talk back with that greedy little hole of yours stuffed full, hm?”

The plug he held up wasn’t the largest in their collection, but it wasn’t small by any means. The cherry red latex was about the length of Bucky’s hand, maybe a bit shorter. It tapered slightly to a width of about three fingers across before slimming down again and flaring at the base. What really made Tony shiver was the short length of tubing that stretched from the base of the plug to a small latex ball, only large enough to sit comfortably in someone’s palm.

Squeeze the ball, and the plug would inflate with air, expanding with every pump like a torturous balloon.

Tony didn’t know what expression he was making, but Bucky’s grin seemed to indicate it was a pretty entertaining one. Bucky snagged a bottle of lube and strolled forward like a predator whose prey was stuck in a trap, like a cat just toying with a bird before eating it. Tony didn’t think being eaten was on the agenda for tonight, but he wouldn’t exactly be upset to find out it were…

“I told you I was going to plug you up, darling,” Bucky purred as he approached. “You didn’t think I was going to use some dinky little toy, did you?” His eyes were all wide, faux innocence. “A slut like you needs something big enough that they can actually keep it inside. It’d be such a shame for me to go through all the effort of plugging you up just for it to come sliding right back out of your loose hole. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Tony shook his head no, the excitement momentarily getting the better of him. Fuck, but he loved Bucky. He had a way with words like nobody Tony had ever met and Tony _lived_ for it. He turned his head to the side as Bucky circled around behind him, trying to keep the man in his line of sight. Bucky just chuckled at his efforts and set the plug aside on a nearby table before pouring a generous portion of lube onto his fingers.

“Well, then. Let’s open you up.”

He pressed in close, his clothed front against Tony’s back. It felt downright sinful that Bucky was still fully clothed while Tony had been stripped naked and strung up for his pleasure. One arm wrapped around Tony’s waist in what could almost be called an embrace, but the strength behind it belied its true purpose: to hold Tony in place. The fingers of Bucky’s other hand brushed along the curve of his ass, the seam where his cheeks met his thighs. Back and forth, back and forth, leaving a trail of lube in their wake. They followed the line of his crack, not quite dipping in, up to the top and then back down.

It was a slow, maddening sensation – one that paired deliciously with the sharp pain of the clamps pinching Tony’s nipples. The twin, polar feelings only served to heighten his awareness of them both. Tony wiggled in Bucky’s hold.

“Get on with it,” he demanded, though his tone was tempered by breathless desire.

Bucky nipped at the shell of his ear.

“No need to get impatient,” he chastised. “There’s still a long way to go.”

 _Fuck_. Tony knew that. Why did Bucky think he wanted to get started?

“At this pace, we’re never gonna get there,” he bit out instead, doing his best to infuse his tone with flippant arrogance. “I’d like to get off at _some point_ tonight, if you think you can manage it.”

“Fine, then, if you’re so ready for it.”

Bucky shoved two fingers in at once, as far as they would go. Tony choked on air.

Tony wasn’t exactly virginal. His body was well accustomed to accommodating all sorts of… inserted objects. These days, that usually meant Bucky’s cock, which was certainly much more sizable than a couple of fingers. The human body had a way of bouncing back rather impressively, though, and considering they hadn’t been playing rough lately, those two fingers were all it took to give Tony’s a delicious burn.

He could feel himself squeezed tight around them, his rim taut and clenching against the intrusion. Bucky wiggled his fingers inside of him and Tony jerked as the sensation, the nipple clamps jingling. Bucky chuckled, moving away from his ear to press kisses across Tony’s shoulders.

“You feel so good, doll,” he praised, using their shared favorite nickname for Tony. ‘Doll’, because he was so pretty, and still just a toy for Bucky to use. “It’s so hot inside you, slick and wet and warm. It’s like you were made for fucking. But you already knew that, didn’t you? I bet you wish you _were_ made for fucking, that that’s all you ever had to do.”

Tony shivered and bucked in his hold as Bucky began pumping his fingers in and out at a slow, languid pace.

“You like that idea, huh? I knew you would, desperate little thing like you. It must be so _hard_ for you, having to walk around all day without bending over for anybody who wants some. If you had your way, you’d never be empty. I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I? Not keeping you filled up the way I should.”

He pulled his fingers out suddenly and slapped Tony’s ass.

“You’ve gotten awfully tight for a slut.”

His fingers were back, three of them this time, and Tony wasn’t ready. He moaned even as he squirmed, Bucky’s fingers a steady, unrelenting pressure against his rim until they were all the way inside. The stretch and burn was incredible. His rim would relax to accommodate the size soon, Tony knew, but he would savor it for now. He’d have something bigger in him soon, anyway.

“Fuck,” he panted, his cheeks flushed with warmth. It was a struggle to remember the role he was supposed to be playing, to not just give himself over to Bucky’s every whim. “You really are full of yourself, huh?” he challenged. “You think this is all cause of you?”

He wiggled his ass for emphasis, pulling at the fingers and sending spikes of want dancing through him. His cock was already leaking precum, embarrassingly enough. It was just such a _release_ to feel like he finally had this in his grasp again. It was probably a good thing he’d be getting caned soon; he was going to need it to take the edge off.

“Well, I know for damn sure you’re not getting it anywhere else.”

Tony attempted a disinterested hum that was utterly wrecked by the underlying whine. Bucky was right. He _was_ desperate for it.

“Then maybe you’re right,” he allowed between pants. “Maybe you’ve been _neglecting_ me and this warm, slick hole. What are you going to do about it?”

Bucky’s fingers thrust in sharply and wiggled again, teasing a sharp keen from Tony’s mouth.

“Pretty sure you already know what I’m gonna do,” Bucky rumbled.

Fuck, his voice was so delicious. Tony had always loved it. From the first time he’d met Bucky in that stuffy corner office of his to talk about Tony’s portfolio and Bucky had ended up fucking him over his desk, whispering absolute _filth_ in Tony’s ear... Tony’d been gone right from the start. Bucky’s voice just hit all the right notes in a husky, deep timber. He could purr and snarl and make imperious demands and all Tony wanted to do was beg him for more, more, more.

Tony’s hips were rocking back against Bucky’s fingers rhythmically now, Bucky allowing him a bit of freedom to encourage it. They both knew their evening had a long way to go and getting Tony nice and loose would help ease the way. Their conversation dissolved into whimpers and gasping moans as Bucky angled for each thrust of his fingers to rub against Tony’s prostate with the unerring aim of an ex-military sniper.

Tony could get off just like this, given enough time, but he knew Bucky wasn’t going to let him. If anything, that knowledge only made him more desperate. He canted his hips back onto Bucky’s fingers at an almost frenzied pace, some part of him hoping he could manage to get off before Bucky noticed and put a stop to it. The larger part knew it would never happen and was grateful. It’d be a shame for the evening to end too quickly.

Tony’s poor, abused rim eventually eased the severity of its clenching and Tony could already tell he’d be sore in the morning. Not by much, not yet, but there was still plenty for it to go through. With any luck, Tony would be feeling the lingering ache of tonight for at least a couple days every time he sat down. He certainly hoped so.

He keened with the loss as Bucky pulled away, both his fingers and the solid warmth of his body where it’d been pressed up against Tony’s.

“Aw, don’t worry, doll,” Bucky teased, all fake sympathy. “I’ve got something else to keep you occupied, just like I promised.”

Tony turned his head to catch a peek of Bucky picking up the plug and coating it in lube.

“Please,” he begged, even though it was really far too early in the evening for him to give in to such things. “I want it inside me. Please, Bucky. Please give it to me.”

Bucky’s smile was soft, his eyes warm, as he crossed the space between them and slid a hand into Tony’s hair, pulling his head back far enough for Bucky to ravish his mouth. There was nothing soft or gentle about their kiss. It was a heated clash of tongue and teeth, with Bucky taking what he wanted. He drew away slowly, his teeth catching hold of Tony’s bottom lip and tugging on it before finally releasing him.

“Patience, doll,” he chided. “You’ll get it.”

Bucky’s hand retreated from Tony’s hair to wind around his waist once again, pulling him close and nudging him to stick his ass out a bit further for easy access. Tony did so without complaint. This wasn’t a process he wanted to delay any more than Bucky was already going to.

The latex tip of the plug traced the crack of Tony’s ass much like Bucky’s fingers had, dipping low enough to prod at the back of his balls. Tony whined and wiggled encouragingly.

“What’s that? No more pretty words for me?”

Well, if _that_ was what Bucky wanted… So much for patience.

“Please, I feel so empty! I’m aching for it, please! I just want to be filled up and ready for you. I want to be stretched wide so you can just fuck right into me after my caning. I don’t want to have to wait. I’m just a greedy slut who needs your cock. Please, Bucky!”

Bucky pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair and breathed out an almost inaudible moan that had Tony’s chest warming with pride.

“Fuck, doll. You’re too perfect for my own good. Alright, you greedy thing. Let’s see just how much you can take. Just how greedy are you?”

The tip of the plug trailed upwards again before pressing in between Tony’s cheeks. He already felt like a mess of lube from the finger fucking, but the easy slide of the plug just accentuated the filthiness of it all. Tony wasn’t fucked out yet, but he would be.

The plug nudged at his rim, sliding in just enough to make it stretch the tiniest bit before dipping back out again.

“Please!” Tony cried, already knowing what Bucky wanted from him. “I’m ready for it, Bucky. I am. Please, just slide it into me. Push it all the way in and fill me up. I just want to be full, Bucky. That’s all I want. Please, Bucky!”

“You’ve got an awfully dirty mouth to be framed by such pretty lips. Maybe I should gag you, so as not to ruin the picture.”

Bucky wanted to see a dirty mouth? Tony would give him a dirty mouth.

“Or maybe you should get on with putting that damned plug inside of me instead of leaving me wanting! Is that what this is all about? You can turn me on, but you can’t follow through? Are you planning on just leaving me here, all wound up and unsatisfied? And here I thought you might actually be better than that.”

The plug disappeared completely, along with Bucky’s arm around Tony’s waist and his body pressed up against Tony’s own. Tony keened loudly at the loss, not feeling even the least bit ashamed by how desperate he must sound. He _was_ desperate. He hadn’t been played with like this for _weeks_. He wanted to get to the main event.

“I could, you know,” Bucky said, still keeping a cruel distance between them. “Maybe I should. I could keep you strung up just like this, always on edge, just waiting for me to deign to play with you. It might even teach you a modicum of respect.”

“No, please, I’m sorry!” Tony begged, trying to twist his head around so he could see Bucky, but he’d moved perfectly into Tony’s blind spot. “Please don’t leave me here, Bucky. Please, I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be good.”

“We’ll see.”

And then he was back – gloriously, thankfully back – and Tony was able to let out a breath of relief. Every time, when Bucky threatened to leave him strung up and wanting somewhere, the panic was just a little bit real. Tony didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost Bucky. He hoped to never have to find out.

Tony brushed those thoughts aside, though, as the plug came back to prod at his entrance. Once again, Bucky slid it in only enough to begin the stretch before sliding it back out again and repeating the process. It was maddening, and Tony bit his lip to keep himself from demanding more.

“That’s it,” Bucky praised, voice soft. “There you go. Take it just like that, like a good little whore. You’ll get exactly what I give you, nothing more and nothing less, and you’ll thank me when I’m done, won’t you?”

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Yes, Bucky.”

“Yes, Bucky, what?”

Tony whined as the plug pressed deeper now, a steady, insistent pressure against his rim, stretching him wider and wider.

“I’ll take whatever you give me and thank you when you’re done!”

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m a good little whore, Bucky! I’m a good little whore who knows how to take it!” he cried.

The plug popped inside, Tony’s ass all but sucking it further in now that it was past the widest point.

“There we go…” Bucky purred, releasing his grip on Tony to run his palm soothingly over his stomach. “There we go. That wasn’t so hard, was it? Feeling better now?”

The plug felt huge inside of him. Tony’s ass clenched down around it on pure instinct, jostling it around and making him whimper again. It sat heavy, its pump hanging down behind him to brush tantalizingly against his thighs. It felt snug, secure.

“Yes,” he agreed breathlessly. “Thank you, Bucky.”

Bucky laughed, voice full of warmth and genuine amusement.

“Oh, doll… I said you’d thank me when I was _done_. We still have a long way to go for that.”

The plug shifted a bit as Bucky picked up the pump and Tony had to bite his lip to hold back a groan. Bucky, the absolute bastard, placed two fingers on the base of the plug and wiggled it.

“Ah!”

“Feels a little loose in there, don’t you think?” Bucky asked, wiggling the plug some more. “I guess it just wasn’t big enough for you, was it? Are you not full enough, doll? Not yet?”

It probably should have been shameful how hard Tony was without even having his dick touched, but Tony had never been one to feel shame about his carnal desires. He just happened to be a _sensitive_ guy. He’d always enjoyed penetrative sex, even with his female partners. He enjoyed giving, too, but there was just something about being on the receiving end that drove him a little wild. Part of it was the slight submission of the act, but the larger part was that Tony just really, legitimately enjoyed it.

There was a feeling of constant pressure, an acute awareness that something was _inside him_ , filling him up. Maybe he just had a sensitive prostate, Tony honestly didn’t know. All he knew was he really, really liked getting fucked and Bucky was offering something sweeter than ambrosia. Tony was going to be _wrecked_ by the end of this.

He pushed up on his toes, pressing himself closer to Bucky’s body, chest already heaving. He felt half out of his mind with desire and all he could think about was how _good_ it was going to feel.

“Give me all you’ve got, sweetheart.”

Tony couldn’t see Bucky squeeze the pump, but he could certainly _feel_ it. The plug expanded inside of him, growing larger with every squeeze and pressing up against his walls, forcing him wider and wider. Fuck, it felt so hot having the plug lodged inside of him, inflated so large that it wouldn’t come out even if Bucky took hold of the base and yanked on it. There was pressure _everywhere_ , even more than there had been already. He moaned with abandon and he wiggled in his binds, making the bells on the clamps jingle and shifting the plug around as much as he could just to feel it. No matter what he did, there was a constant press against his prostate.

“Fuck! That’s good, Buck. That’s so good! Ah! Yes, please! So good. So big. I love it.”

He knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t help it. Another loud moan slipped out of him as Bucky’s palm smoothed over his abdomen, finding that perfect spot on his pelvis and applying just enough pressure to make Tony feel it even _more_. Bucky’s lips trailed along Tony’s shoulders and neck, anywhere he could reach around the metal pole still strapped to Tony’s back and arms. The fact that Tony was taller than him while strung up like this didn’t seem to slow him down in the slightest.

“Knew you would,” Bucky rasped, his rough voice unable to hide just how much he was enjoying this, too. “You really are such a slut. I bet you could get off just like this.”

With Bucky’s hand still rhythmically pressing against his abdomen and Tony unable to help his hips rutting desperately in the air for friction he knew he wouldn’t get, Tony was sure that was true. Maybe they could try it some time. They already knew Tony could come just on Bucky’s dick.

“What can I say?” Tony chuckled breathlessly, feeling delirious. He loved this, the natural high of sex and an intense scene, and it was all the better for having been recently absent. “It’s a nice change of pace from what I usually get out of you.”

His let out a shriek of pleasure as the plug suddenly expanded even more, impossibly so. It’d been so big already. Tony had thought they were done. He’d thought that was as big as it got.

 It expanded again.

And then again.

Oh, fuck! He felt more than full. He felt _stuffed_. His muscles clenched instinctively, and it was like torture as they desperately tried to fight against the invasion. Tony had taken Bucky’s fist before, his whole fucking fist, and it hadn’t felt this big. Deeper, yes, but not this fucking _big_. Tony was going to lose his mind. He was going to blow everything, all across the floor. Tears prickled his eyes and his chest burned as he gasped for air.

He was so close! So close, so close, _so close_ -

Bucky released him, stepping back as Tony all but collapsed into his bonds, sobbing dryly. His mind was a _mess_ , flying desperately in circles to figure out what had happened, why Bucky had _stopped_. He keened, long and low and desperate. Bucky shushed him, moving back in just enough to run a hand soothingly up and down Tony’s side. The plug was still inside him, though, huge and heavy and _everywhere_.

“Shhh… You’re okay. You’re okay, Tony. You’re okay.” Tony was absolutely _not okay,_ but he couldn’t seem to get his vocal cords to manage actually forming words. “I’ve got you.”

The pressure in Tony’s chest suddenly eased, even if the pressure in his ass didn’t. Bucky had him. Bucky would take care of him. Always. All Tony had to do was trust him.

“There you go, doll… There you go. That’s it, just relax for me.”

A full-body shudder overtook him as he fought to both obey and rebel against the command. He wanted to, he did, but he was _so full_. Tony wanted to obey, though, and he dragged air into his lungs until he wasn’t gasping any longer and he wasn’t quite so desperate. The fog across his mind lingered, but it was a pleasant buoyancy now. Bucky circled around to take Tony’s face in his hands and kiss him gently.

“You’re so sweet for me, doll. I love you so much. You know that, right? Don’t you, doll?”

Tony couldn’t help the dopey smile that spread across his face. Dimly, he realized that he must be falling into subspace, and falling _hard_ , but he was too focused on Bucky to really care.

“Love you, too.”

He did. He loved Bucky more than he could have ever thought possible. Tony hadn’t known he was _capable_ of loving someone as much as he loved Bucky. He would love Bucky until the day he died and, if he was very, very lucky, he would have Bucky at his side for every second of time until then.

“You’re doing incredibly,” Bucky praised him, voice warm and gentle, making Tony want to puff out his chest and preen proudly. “You really are. Let’s get you cooled off a little, though, okay? You good with moving on?”

It took a huge amount of effort for Tony to corral his mind into cooperating and understanding what Bucky wanted. He had to remember what they had planned, think about what hadn’t happened yet. A whine escaped him, even as he nodded. He did need to cool off. He was too close to the edge, too high in the moment. He couldn’t last like this, and he so badly wanted to last. He wanted to be good for Bucky.

“Alright, doll,” Bucky said, pressing another soft kiss to his lips before ducking around behind him again. “I’m going to take it easy on you at first, okay? Get you all warmed up for me. I want you to do your best to keep in your current spot, no moving around. That’s all you need to worry about. Just stay right where I put you.”

Tony shifted his feet, trying to find better purchase, and his knees nearly went weak as the movement shifted the plug inside him. It was such sweet torture.

He yelped as the first spank landed on his ass, clamps chiming away as he jerked.

Bucky didn’t wait for him to adjust to the blow, just set to work. With efficient, measured slaps, he worked his way down Tony’s ass and thigh on one side and then back up the other. The spanks weren’t as hard as Tony knew Bucky could hit, but they were solid. Each one stung and sent Tony swinging just a bit, bells tinkling. It was difficult to keep his footing, to keep from letting the momentum carry him away, but Tony did his best. Every move and adjustment just accentuated the feeling of the plug inside of him, though, and it was the most tantalizing of tortures. The pain and the pleasure twined and intermingled until Tony couldn’t tell one from the other.

He could feel his skin heating under the strikes as Bucky repeated his path, then moved around to the sides of Tony’s thighs and hips. The blows began to fall more heavily now, and Tony writhed beneath them. His brain all but shut off, lost in the sensations. Logically, he knew what was happening, that these moderate blows were releasing endorphins and adrenaline into his system. They were preparing him for the strikes of the cane that would come later, preparing him so that he could take _more_ then.

As Bucky’s arm wrapped around his waist once again, Tony knew what else was to come. A fist, _Bucky’s_ fist, slammed into the meaty flesh of his right ass cheek, and Tony was all but lifted off his toes by the blow. He howled as it drove the plug impossibly harder against his prostate. His mind was lost, completely lost, as Bucky held him in place and went about his work with mindful brutality. This, too, Tony knew had a purpose. It would send the cane’s impacts deeper, spreading out the damage so he would feel the most and damage his skin and muscles the least. Of course, he probably also wasn’t going to be able to sit down for another week.

That didn’t concern him, though. Tony felt no reservations as his backside and thighs were pummeled. His breath caught in his throat, allowing him only sharp, short gasps as he fought desperately for air. His eyes had fallen shut at some point; he couldn’t say when. He wasn’t even trying to keep himself aloft anymore. He wasn’t sure he could have even if he wanted to. The rope wrapped around his chest and arms bit into his skin as he rested all his weight against them – them and Bucky’s arm wrapped around him.

He could feel the heat pouring off of Bucky, even through the other’s clothes. His shirt was probably soaked through with sweat by now, clinging to his body. Sweat was trickling down Tony’s. He wasn’t even doing any of the work and yet he felt like he’d run a marathon. By the time Bucky stopped his assault and backed off a bit, panting for breath himself, Tony hung limp, toes on the ground but not supporting any of his weight. He felt wrung out, pushed to the edge, and yet his cock still hung achingly hard between his legs. His ass still fluttered around the plug. His throat still ached as a moan slipped free.

Bucky bent low and licked a long stripe up the length of Tony’s spine.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. I’ve missed this, doll, missed this side of you. I want to keep you like this forever. You’re so open, so precious. You’re perfect, Tony.”

A hand slid into Tony’s sweaty hair and pulled his head back, his neck forced into an angle that wasn’t quite comfortable, but Tony went along with it easily. He couldn’t help it. Bucky’s lips covered his own and Tony just let Bucky take whatever he wanted. He felt strung-out and well used and they _weren’t even done yet_ , not by a longshot.

His head lolled forward as Bucky released him.

“Can I get a color, doll? Can you do that for me?”

Tony’s lips twitched and he exhaled a puff of air, but no sound emerged, no words formed. His brain felt like it was filled with cotton balls and he couldn’t move through them. But Bucky had asked him to do something – to do something _for Bucky_. Tony would do anything for Bucky.

Hands framed his face, lifting it. Tony blinked sluggishly, feeling sensitive even to the dim light of room. It took a moment for his vision to focus on Bucky’s concerned face, a scant foot from his own.

“I know it’s hard, love, but I need you to give me a color before we move on. Just one word. Doesn’t matter which one you choose. We could stop right now, and I will still be so, so proud of you. You’ve done so well, doll. We’ll only keep going if you want to. What color are you, sugar?”

Tony’s lips twitched again, this time into a smile. He loved it when Bucky went overboard with all the ridiculous petnames. Tony gave out nicknames and terms of endearments like they were candy on Halloween, but people rarely used them back. They made him feel so _appreciated_ , so _loved_. And, of course, Bucky loved him. Tony knew he loved him. That was part of what made Bucky so impossibly amazing. One more thing to add to the pile.

“’reen..” he slurred out, tongue heavy and lips clumsy.

He must have gotten the message across, though, because Bucky’s answering smile was wide and beautiful before he swooped in for another kiss.

“That’s perfect, doll, just perfect. Just like you. I’m going to go get the cane. I’ll be right back.”

Tony’s head felt like it was about a million pounds as Bucky’s hands withdrew, but he somehow managed to keep it aloft. His eyes tracked Bucky across the room, back to the toy cabinet, even as his mind floated pleasantly. He felt nice and warm, full and faintly aching. He was already looking forward to tomorrow morning, when everything would have set in fully. The aches and pains would deepen and spread, infusing every bit of his body with a physical reminder of what he and Bucky had shared.

The reed cane looked innocuous in Bucky’s hands, a long, thin length of wood that belied the power and brutality it possessed. It would do some serious damage if used incorrectly, but Tony knew he was perfectly safe. Bucky knew what he was doing. He’d stick to strikes across fatty, padded areas. He wouldn’t stray up Tony’s back where his spine or organs would be endangered.

Bucky was an expert, well-versed in what was both a pleasure and a passion, and Tony was perfectly content to be at his mercy.

Bucky swung the cane through the air a few times as he strolled back over, making an audible swish that sent a shiver of anticipation through Tony. He could feel Bucky’s eyes on him, hungry and ravishing. Reaching deep, Tony managed to drag his feet back under himself and stand to the best of his abilities, rather than just lying limp. A hint of an approving smile curled Bucky’s lips at the sight.

“So good for me,” he praised. “Are you going to be able to stay still?”

Tony nodded jerkily, rather than attempt to scramble for words. They seemed so insurmountable at the moment, but he knew Bucky would understand him. Bucky always understood him.

Bucky moved around behind him but didn’t begin immediately swinging. Instead, he pressed kisses across Tony’s shoulders before trailing down his spine. Tony gasped and jerked as Bucky pressed a thumb to the base of the plug and wiggled it around a bit as he knelt. Leaning forward, Bucky bit Tony, his teeth sinking into the meaty flesh of Tony’s ass. As soon as the pressure was there, though, it was gone again, the plug easing back and Bucky kissing the spot he’d just bitten. Tony whined at the loss.

“I know, I know,” Bucky soothed him, his calming baritone rough with desire. “I just couldn’t resist.”

Tony heard him stand back up, then the rustling of fabric before Bucky’s shirt and undershirt hit the ground at the edge of Tony’s vision. He could just imagine how the other must look, stripped to the waist and glistening with sweat, cane in hand.

The cane came down right above Tony’s left knee in quick, soft blows, without any real strength behind them. Much as he had with the earlier spanking, Bucky began working his way up to Tony’s ass before switching sides and heading back down. It was rhythmic, almost hypnotic, with no real pain involved. Tony felt himself slipping into a relaxed state, even though he knew it was a mistake. Bucky hummed in approval as he kept up his work.

Tony cried out and jumped as the cane slapped sharply across his ass, just under where the plug sat, and lost his footing. The bells jangled madly as he swung. The line of where the cane hit stung as he scrambled to strand up again, shame curling in his chest at Bucky’s disappointed ‘tsk’.

“Now, now, doll, I know you can do better than that. Show me how good you can be. Stay still for me. I know you can do it.”

Bucky didn’t pause in his short, lighter blows as Tony worked to get himself back into position. As soon as he was situated, another sharp blow came. Tony was readier for it this time, a yelp escaping him but not moving from his spot. Taking this as a green light, Bucky began laying sharp blows up and down Tony’s rear and thighs, not pausing between them to let him recover. Tony cried out, yelping and twisting involuntarily, each movement accompanied by the bells sounding out his failure to stay put. He struggled to keep his toes on the ground, to keep himself from swinging wildly out of control.

A particularly harsh blow across his left buttock left him sobbing, tears spilling down his face. His knees wobbled dangerously and went out from under him when the next blow landed just above them. One of his feet slipped and his body swung wildly to the side, stopped only by Bucky grabbing hold of the pole and slowing him to a halt.

Lines of fire crossed back and forth his backside, and Tony couldn’t seem to stop the sobs now that they had started. He sucked in huge lungfuls of air in between each sob, choking on them. A pitiable whine escaped him, long and low, as Bucky ran a hand over one of his ass cheeks and squeezed, lighting up each of the soon-to-be welts all over again.

A kiss was pressed to the back of Tony’s shoulder.

“I thought I told you to stay put.”

The threat in Bucky’s voice couldn’t be denied and Tony both loved and dreaded it. He could barely react as Bucky’s hand trailed down his leg to grasp one ankle and lift it into the air. Tony swayed dangerously on his only remaining foot, but Bucky moved closer to brace Tony’s body with his own. His thumb rubbed gently across Tony’s ankle where it was being held aloft.

“Not listening comes with consequences, doll.”

The cane came down across the arch of Tony’s foot and he howled.

Bucky’s blows weren’t as hard here, where delicate bones were so close to the surface, but they weren’t light, either. Tony would have more welts, for certain, to match the ones higher up. He whined and jerked away instinctively, unable to stop himself, but Bucky held firm on his grip, not letting Tony go. The sobs were coming harder now, too, and it felt like heat was pouring out of the sole of his foot.

Every movement of his desperate writhing reminded Tony acutely of the plug inside of him. It rubbed mercilessly against his prostate, leaving him gasping for an entirely different reason. He was caught between the two sensations, between pleasure and pain, and Tony couldn’t even begin to guess where one ended and the other began. He was too far gone, in too deep. His brain felt like it was flatlining. It was awash with chemicals, every thought swept away in the flood.

He sobbed harder when Bucky switched feet and repeated the treatment. The foot that’d been returned to the floor burned; Tony forced to put pressure on the growing welts in order to support himself. He didn’t know how he was going to survive if Bucky kept it up for much longer. He felt raw, scraped clean and exposed for Bucky’s leisurely perusal. He was just a toy for Bucky’s amusement, and it felt so _good_.

He didn’t even notice at first when Bucky set his foot back down and stepped away to give him a moment. He was too lost in the depth of subspace and the sensations, all but drowning in them. Hands came up to run across the welted skin of his ass and thighs, running nails over the raised lines. Even just the light pressure lit up the pain again, and Tony was caught between the desire to flinch away and push back into them.

“What do you say, doll?” Bucky whispered to him huskily. “Think you can take just a little bit more for me? Could you do that?”

It took him several seconds, but Tony managed a nod. Of course, he could do that. He would do anything for Bucky. Whatever Bucky wanted, Tony would give.

“So gorgeous, so good for me. I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just going to get something to take the pressure off those poor, abused feet of yours.”

As if Bucky wasn’t the one who’d done the abusing.

Tony squinted his eyes open, hazy gaze tracking Bucky across the room and back to the toy cabinet. What else could he be going for now? Tony was surprised to see him pulling out two coils of black, silk rope, much smoother than the rope securing his chest and arms to the pole of the suspension rig. What was he planning to use that for? His fogged, sluggish mind couldn’t come up with an answer.

He didn’t need one, though. Tony knew that all he needed to do was wait. Bucky would take care of everything, take care of him. Tony didn’t have to worry about a thing.

He let his eyes fall shut again as Bucky returned to him, his head lolling slightly forward. It was too much effort to keep it aloft. His body was loose and pliant, moving easily wherever Bucky’s hands directed him, as Bucky slid a loop of rope over one foot and up to his knee. There, Bucky tied off a row of loops before flicking the end of the rope up and over the metal bar. Tony could feel the tickle of it laying against his arm. He was entirely unprepared for Bucky grasping the end of the rope and pulling, hoisting Tony’s leg up until his knee very nearly brushed his elbow.

It threw Tony off balance, both with the unexpected movement and the angle. He swayed dangerously, but was far more concerned with the way his ass clenched instinctively around the plug in his ass, as if afraid it might slip free. Bucky chuckled as Tony moaned, reaching out to pat the plug’s base firmly once he’d tied off the knot, securing Tony’s leg in place. Tony could only moan again.

“I know, sugar. We’re almost there. Just a bit more and then I’ll give you what you really want. I promise.”

Tony hadn’t been worried, but he managed to dredge up a loose smile for Bucky anyway. It earned him a peck on the lips before Bucky moved to his other leg and repeated the process of hoisting it into the air. It left Tony completely suspended, unable to support himself or move other than the gentle swaying of the rig. All of his weight rested on his bindings and his legs were kept wide-spread, exposing him. He could imagine how he must look, clamps on his nipples, red streaks standing out against his tanned flesh, cock and balls hanging heavy and full, the long line of the plug’s pump swaying down below him.

“Perfect,” Bucky praised.

The cane returned with its gentle tapping along the inside of Tony’s thighs, exposed now in this new position. He whimpered, knowing now what was to come.

“Color?” Bucky checked in.

Tony’s fingers twitched, his brow knotting. He could do this. He’d done it once already. He could do it again.

“…een.”

“Good boy.”

The cane fell across his upper thigh with a sharp slap that had him howling, jerking hard enough for his clamps to jingle and the whole rig to be sent swinging. Bucky’s hands found him, stilled him, but only long enough for the next blow to land. Tony’s cries were constant now, falling from his lips with every strike. He could feel the strain in his throat, but he couldn’t hold the noises back. The clamps on his nipples jangled, the rig swung, and Bucky landed blow after blow, quickly finding a rhythm that worked with the momentum of the rig instead of against it. New lines of fire streaked across Tony’s thighs, and the tears in his eyes welled up again.

Tony couldn’t take it.

It was too much.

Too much, too much, too much-!

The next blow didn’t come. Instead, it was Bucky’s hands on him again, running up his sides and to his face, thumbs wiping away the tracks of his tears. Bucky’s body slotted up against him, between his legs, and Tony buckled wildly, however little he was able to, desperate for even a hint of friction against his aching cock. He needed so badly. Bucky only held him in place, kissing him again.

“That’s it… you were so good, doll. So good. So perfect. You took it so well. Wait just a minute, doll, and then you’ll get your reward. We both need a moment to calm down first.”

Bucky stayed close, thankfully, their cheeks pressed against one another as they waited, catching their breath. The closeness was so tempting, though, so tantalizing in its promise of the final act of their scene. Tony whined and attempted to buck his hips forward again, only for Bucky to drag a hand over the welts along the back on his thighs, applying enough pressure to have Tony writhing all over again.

“Patience,” he chided gently. “I’ll decide when we move on from here.”

Tony settled quickly, just as aching and desperate, but secure in the knowledge that Bucky was in control. He could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck, the dampness of his hair. The soles of his feet ached, though their throbbing was nothing compared to that of his thighs and ass. His nipples felt numb, but he knew they would be alight with pain as soon as the clamps were removed. The plug sat heavy inside of him, pulled down by gravity but physically unable to slip free due to its sheer size, his muscles still instinctively clenching to try and keep it in place despite that knowledge.

Bucky pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

“Alright. I think I might be able to make it more than a few seconds, now. Let’s get to your reward, shall we?”

Like a shot of adrenaline, Tony’s heart rate spiked all over again. Yes, yes, _please_ , yes! That was all he wanted, everything he wanted. Please, please, just let him have it.

There was the sound of a belt and clothes rustling, Bucky removing his pants, and then he was back. Glorious, warm skin pressed against Tony’s own and it was perfect, so perfect. Tony’s moan twined with Bucky’s as their erections rubbed against one another.

Then Tony gave a screamed shout as Bucky quickly removed the nipple clamps without warning. It was an electric pain, so intense that Tony almost couldn’t even feel it for a moment. He only dimly registered the sound of the clamps being tossed aside. Bucky’s thumbs brushed over the nubs and Tony howled again, but Bucky only bent down to take one in his mouth, sucking and licking over it until the pain had dulled to an intense ache. He repeated the process with the other as well, giving each a parting kiss before coming up to kiss Tony’s whimpers straight from his lips.

He licked Tony’s mouth open, stealing inside to taste him more deeply as one hand reached down below them to grab hold of the plug’s cord and find the pump. Twisting the dial on the end to let the air escape, he held Tony as the plug deflated, rapidly decreasing in size and relieving some of the pressure on his prostate. Tony whined as the loss, but Bucky shushed him gently even as his fingers curled around the base of the plug and pulled it out. It hit the floor with a wet spat. Neither of them cared, though, because the next moment Bucky had lined himself up with Tony’s hole and slid all the way in.

Tony keened as Bucky groaned, hands on Tony’s hips to keep him still and forehead resting on Tony’s shoulder. Tony’s rim was still tight, stretched only by the earlier fingering and not by the plug itself. Even with the ample lube left over, Bucky’s cock burned pleasantly as it pushed inside. Tony hadn’t even had time to truly feel empty before he’d been filled up again and he clenched around Bucky’s cock, pulling another groan from him. His hips were pressed snuggly against Tony’s ass and thighs, against the welts there, and Tony knew that every thrust to come would strike them again. He wanted it terribly, needed it.

The fog of subspace still hung heavy over him, but Tony wrestled with himself enough to press a kiss to Bucky’s hair and drag out a few works.

“’lease, Bucky… Fuck me…”

Bucky’s teeth sank into the meat of Tony’s shoulder as he did as asked, pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained inside before slamming in again. The force of it knocked Tony’s breath away, but the friction was delicious. Bucky’s cock dragged against his rim, the head of it rubbing against his already sensitive prostate. The welts across his skin lit up with delicious pain as the ropes bit into his arms and chest. With his nipples still aching, Tony was nearly overcome by the sensations coursing through his body.

He cried out in pleasure as Bucky set a punishing rhythm, driving forward and pulling back with the sole intention of driving them both over the edge. Nonsensical babble fell from Tony’s lips, not even fully formed words, meaningless except to express the height of his desire. His mind was lost, the only thought remaining was the desperate desire to hold out just a _little_ longer, to not let this end so soon. He wanted it to stretch on forever, everlasting into eternity. He never wanted this closeness, this connection with Bucky, to end.

The intense drive he’d felt before, the drive to get to _this point_ , had ebbed. Bucky was here, was inside him, and Tony felt like he couldn’t possibly want _more_. More seemed impossible, unreachable. He was at the summit and there was nowhere else to go. His mind was numb with the pleasure-pain and he reveled in it, reveled in the slide of Bucky’s cock within him, in the panting that filled the air around him.

His body was not so satisfied. Bucky’s grip on his hips was tight, pulling him down to meet every upward thrust as he pushed deeper and deeper into Tony. His cock wasn’t as wide as the plug had been, couldn’t possibly be, but it was longer. Tony felt like he was being impaled with every thrust. The drag across his prostate was an insistent rush of pleasure hitting him. The pain began falling away in the face of it, fading to the background as the endorphin rush flooded his system. It was a natural high unmatched by any drug Tony had ever tried and _this_ , this was what he had been missing.

Entirely against his will or any conscious thought, Tony’s orgasm crashed over him. He shook violently, every muscle locking up and toes curling as his balls pulled tight and he spattered his own stomach with mess. Bucky only let out a vicious growl of _want_ and picked up his pace, slamming over and over again into the tight heat that was cinched around him like a vice.

“Fuck! Fuck, _fuck!_ ” Bucky shouted, pressing all the way in and holding Tony down against his hips as he came as well.

Tony could feel Bucky’s cock twitching inside of him with each shot of ejaculate. They froze there for a long moment, statues caught in a moment of the greatest passion, before Bucky collapsed against him, barely able to hold his own weight.

“Aw, shit,” Bucky cursed as he pulled himself back up. “Oh, fuck. That was incredible, doll. Just incredible. Thought I wasn’t gonna make it. You’re just so good, so good for me. Absolutely perfect.”

He kept up the babble and Tony basked in the praise. Bucky always had a tendency to shower him with affection after a scene and Tony loved every moment of it. He couldn’t get enough. None of Tony’s other partners had ever done that, even the good ones, not to this extent. It was uniquely Bucky and Tony loved him for it all the more. He appreciated Tony.

“L’ve oo,” he slurred out, words barely intelligible.

Bucky paused in his babbling to pull Tony in for a long, searing kiss.

“Love you, too, doll. So much. So, so much. Now I’m gonna clean you up and then we’ll get you down from there.”

Not waiting for a response, Bucky shifted so that his cock slid out, kissing Tony again in apology when he whimpered.

“Shhh… It’s alright, honey. You’re alright.”

Then Bucky dipped down and licked a strip over the head of Tony’s cock, making him cry out with sensitivity. As soon as his tongue was there, though, it was gone, just catching the last drops of semen before moving on to what was spread across Tony’s abdomen. His tongue made quick, broad passes, lapping it all up with a relish deserving of the finest delicacies. Tony stared down at him in wonder, mind still slow and sluggish.

It took him a moment to catch up when Bucky dropped all the way to his knees, and Tony jumped just a bit when Bucky’s tongue turned its attention to his ass instead. Bucky started by licking all around Tony’s hole, catching his own cum that had begun leaking out, before diving further forward to tease at Tony’s stretched rim. His scruff dragged deliciously across the welts he’d left behind, and it had Tony squirming in his hold.

Bucky didn’t let up, instead pushing in closer, burying his face between Tony’s cheeks and pushing his tongue into his heat. The discomfort of it quickly gave way to the low hum of newly kindled arousal and Tony groaned low in his chest. There was no way he could manage to get off again. His cock, which had been softening, made a valiant effort to reverse the flow of blood, but it just wasn’t happening. Bucky paid it no mind, though, simply focusing on his task until he could be sure Tony was all cleaned out. By the time he pulled away, cheeks and chin glistening with spit and lube, Tony was thrusting his hips in tiny movements, unable to fully help himself. A low simmer of arousal coursed through him, but it was more of a pleasant hum than anything urgent. Bucky pressed a kiss to his balls and another to his cock before rising back to his feet to kiss his lips, allowing Tony to taste the bitterness of their mingled releases.

“Perfect. Let’s get you down from there.”

Bucky untied his knees first, one leg and then the other, slowly lowering them back to the floor and unwinding the ropes from around his knees. He rubbed and massaged the skin lightly, just enough to encourage circulation, before moving to the control panel on the wall to lower the rig down. Tony didn’t even try to support himself, his legs feeling like Jell-O and his brain too far gone to make the effort. His body slowly folded at the joints as the rig approached the floor, coming to a stop when his ass was about six inches off the ground. Some small part of him was grateful he didn’t have to sit on his welts just yet.

Starting by one hand, Bucky released his arms and then moved on the to chest harness, easing Tony forward to lay on his front across the ground. It wasn’t the softest surface, of course, but it was blissfully cool against his heated skin and Tony let out a relieved sigh. With a hum of approval, Bucky set about massaging his arms and shoulders, mindful of the reddened sores where the rope has rubbed his skin raw. Tony must have drifted a bit, somewhere along the way, because he couldn’t be entirely sure what happened between that and hissing awake as a damp cloth brushed over his backside.

“I know,” Bucky murmured gently, low and soft. “I’m just wiping you off a bit and then I’ll apply the cream. I know it hurts, but it’ll help in the long run. Let me take care of you, doll.”

Tony couldn’t exactly deny a request like that, so he settled back down as Bucky’s finished wiping him off. He didn’t drift again, though, the discomfort too present for him to be able to fully relax. The soothing cream Bucky applied to his ass, thighs, arms, and feet was cool, but it still stung viciously, especially in the few spots where the skin had broken. Bucky continued murmuring encouragements as he went along, sympathetically acknowledging Tony’s hisses and telling him it would be over soon. The cream was a good thing, Tony knew – it would help him heal and ensure there wasn’t any scarring or infection, not that either were likely. It just wasn’t exactly a pleasant process as he was coming down from the endorphin rush. He was glad Bucky was there with him.

“Alright. Bedtime, doll. Do you want me to carry you or do you want to try and walk?”

Tony made a noncommittal noise and Bucky chuckled.

“Yeah, I thought you might say that. Up you go, then.”

It took some doing, since Bucky had to get his arms under Tony’s knees and shoulders without actually turning him over, but Bucky managed it. Tony leaned into his chest, resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder for the ride. He liked Bucky’s chest, and his arms, and his face. He turned his head just enough to be able to press a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder as he was carried out the door of their playroom and down the hallway toward the master bedroom.

“Love you,” he said again, managing it a bit more clearly this time around.

The look Bucky gave him was soft and warm, impossibly tender.

“I love you, too. Thank you so much for trusting me this way, for giving so much of yourself to me. I will always treasure that gift.”

Tony grinned.

“So, we’re good?”

He didn’t have a lot of words at the moment, but he thought he might have enough.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered as they entered the bedroom and he lay Tony gently on the plush mattress, careful as ever, “we’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... the final portion of this series... It's been a great journey, guys! Thanks for sticking with me through it!


End file.
